[unreadable] [unreadable] This Institutional National Research Service Award is designed to develop skilled investigators with research-oriented careers directed at solving basic and clinical problems in lung disease. The structure of the program is based on the premise that training requires 1) a multidisciplinary approach, 2) a close relationship between the student and mentor, and 3) a training environment with breadth and depth in both clinical and basic sciences. Training in this program spans a variety of disciplines, including cell and molecular biology, immunology, microbiology, toxicology, biochemistry, pulmonary and critical care medicine, neonatology, and imaging sciences. Major research themes include lung immunology and inflammation, the molecular basis of lung injury, health effects of gaseous and particulate air pollutants, vascular function and biology, and imaging techniques in animal models of pulmonary inflammation and fibrosis. Four pre-doctoral and four post-doctoral trainees will be supported each year of the program. Pre-doctoral students who have demonstrated an interest in lung research will be accepted for training through the Graduate Education in Biomedical Sciences (GEBS) clusters, after they have passed their preliminary examinations. Pre-doctoral trainees will be supported for three years. Post-doctoral MD candidates from training programs in adult Pulmonary and Critical Care Medicine, Neonatology, and Infectious Disease will be considered based on potential success in a pulmonary research-oriented career. Support will be for two years, and will commence after the bulk of their clinical training is completed. Post-doctoral PhD trainees involved in lung-related research are also candidates for training, and are identified and recruited by faculty members of this training program. A total of four post-doctoral trainees will be supported. A direct research experience with research mentors forms the primary mechanism for training, supplemented by didactic courses, seminars, conferences, journal clubs, and instruction in research ethics, and human and animal experimentation. Trainees will develop research protocols under the close supervision of their mentors and of a committee from the interdisciplinary faculty with expertise in the appropriate field of research. This training program will help to meet the increasing need for scientific investigators in lung biology and disease. Research by these young investigators wjll improve our understanding of how the respiratory system responds to injury and environmental challenges, and will improve public health by developing new and improved avenues for the prevention and treatment of lung disease. (End of Abstract) [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]